


can you feel me, when i think about you?

by futurefishes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Phone Sex, Smut, soft dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: “What the fuck are you-” Kageyama feels his mouth dry and his voice gets stuck in his throat as he notices who it was that knocked.Hinata’s hair is still very orange, and even longer than Kageyama remembers when he waved goodbye to him all those months ago. He has it in a small ponytail, but some strands have gotten free and are framing his face. His lips are pulled into a small but shy smile, his hand resting on a suitcase that's standing still next to him.“Surprise,” Hinata says through his smile, his cheeks red and his eyes nervous.(After months apart, Hinata is suddenly standing on the other side of Kageyama's door, on December 22nd).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 495





	can you feel me, when i think about you?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first haikyuu fic and i'm excited!  
> this was intended to be up by december 22nd (kageyama's birthday) but life got in the way.  
> also, i just want to say that i'm not caught up on the manga yet, but i've seen spoilers of the latest chapters. since this was written before i knew what happens, i guess you could see this as an au. i hope you'll enjoy it despite that!!  
> and please excuse my poor writing of smut, lol, i tried my best ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you'll enjoy!

Kageyama isn’t sure when it all began.

If he were to guess, he’d think the starting point was sometime between the second and third year. It’s difficult to pinpoint an exact moment though, as he’s sure that he's always had a lot of feelings for him, and that the feelings have somewhat always _been there_.

When he first met him - Hinata Shouyou, a blinding ball of sunshine and nerves - on the court in middle school he immediately disliked him. He still thought he did a few months later when they met once more at Karasuno High. 

But then Hinata hit his toss, and things _changed_. 

They were suddenly inseparable; Hinata was next to him during practice and at breaks, making jokes and running his mouth. Sometimes they would get meat buns after school and sometimes Hinata would invite him over to his place, and they would study (for about five minutes) before bothering each other and talking about Volleyball until the night grew late.

And as time went on, Kageyama didn’t mind the closeness as much. As time went on, he found himself craving it. 

He supposes the moment he knew for sure he was in love was during summer break in their third year when they had found time to play volleyball late one evening. The sun was still shining low on the horizon, a golden light framing Hinata. Kageyama’s mind had been running the entire time they practiced, wishing they could stay like this. Wishing Hinata would stay by his side.

And as they waved goodbye later that evening, bodies warm and sweaty, Kageyama pretended the redness in his cheeks was from the tosses he’d sent, and not the butterflies in his stomach at Hinata’s grin.

He wasn't all that surprised when he realizes though. He was mostly just happy that he'd finally had a word to explain the warmth that had been building in his chest for months. 

The realization of his feelings wasn't the only change that year. The third year had been a time of change and chaos; it had suddenly hit them that they no longer were first years; their senpais were long gone to universities and jobs. They were the ones in charge now, the ones who were to guide the new members to nationals and the top. The pressure of their last high-school nationals could be felt among the four of them, and even Tsukishima seemed bothered by the fact that their time at Karasuno High School was running out. 

It was also in their third year that entrance exams and plans for the future got priority over volleyball. Kageyama wasn’t sure where he wanted to go, and he hadn’t asked the others either. He had heard Tsukishima and Yamaguchi talk about it, and from the sound of it, they were planning on the same university. As for Hinata, he hadn’t asked.

In hindsight, it had been stupid of him to not ask, because a part of him had been so sure they would go to the same universities, that they would conquer the same fights together for the upcoming years. He was sure they would be standing side by side, making their way to the world stage together.

Which is why it was like a slap in the face when Hinata announced he was going to America. 

Kageyama remembers how his fists clenched at his sides, when Hinata finally told him, one day after practice; Kageyama _had_ noticed what looked like Scouters talk to Hinata after they won nationals, but he hadn’t thought much of it at the time. He hadn’t thought that they were from a university in the USA, known for their volleyball team, and he hadn't thought that Hinata had been offered a scholarship to study there. 

They had ended up fighting, and it reminded Kageyama of the time in their first year, when they tackled each other and yelled. It had made something in him break, and from the look on Hinata’s face, it made something inside of him break, too.

They didn’t speak to each other, the weeks leading up to graduation, the hurt they both felt still raw inside of them. He heard about Hinata’s future taking form in the changing room as his best friend was talking to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. He pressed his lips together as he listened, trying not to scowl or yell or cry. His letter of acceptance, to a university in Tokyo, known for the impressing number of students that had made it to Team Japan, was resting on the kitchen table. But it didn’t give him any joy.

It all had come to a close after a few weeks. Hinata had been the one who mustered up the courage to talk to him, the evening before their graduation ceremony. Their kouhais at the volleyball team had just thrown a farewell party for them, and Kageyama had offered to stay behind to clean away all the glitter and plastic plates from the cake they had eaten. He’d wanted to stay for a bit longer, in the place that had turned his life around for the better.

The words that left Hinata’s mouth were soft and well-thought-of; he talked about how he hadn't thought about accepting the offer at first, how he had intended to follow Kageyama to the university in Tokyo, but that this was a big opportunity for him to reach for his dreams. He truly looked sad and regretful as he said that he wished they could’ve talked this through properly and that the weeks without Kageyama had been empty and dull.

“You’re my best friend,” Hinata explained as he looked down onto his own hands, not meeting Kageyama’s gaze. “The very best.” 

Kageyama wanted to speak, wanted to reply, but the words got stuck in his throat. Instead, he had reached out and pulled Hinata in by his shoulder, his arms coming around his frame as Kageyama’s face came to rest in the crook of his neck.

He could feel Hinata’s surprise in the way that he was frozen against his chest, arms limp by his side. Kageyama held him closer, his arms going tighter around him, trying to ignore the hard beating of his heart. 

Kageyama wanted to break the silence; he nuzzled closer to the orange-haired boy, as he fought to let the words escape from his throat.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Kageyama let out, his voice breaking in the middle. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes and his throat clog up. His arms draw even tighter as if he’d float away if he let go. “You’re my best friend. I’m gonna miss you.”

Hinata’s arms finally came to embrace Kageyama’s frame. The smaller boy pressed his face into Kageyama’s chest, taking a deep breath.

“We’ll keep in touch,” Hinata had promised, his voice shaking. “I promise. I’ll write to you every day.”

“You better, dumbass,” Kageyama sniffled, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment as the tears continued to fall from his eyes. No matter how much he tried to stop it, they kept falling down his cheeks. Hinata didn't comment, the sobs that had left him making it clear that he was indeed crying too. 

Kageyama doesn’t know how long they stayed in the gym, holding onto one another. It was dark out once they locked the gym behind them, for the final time. When it was done, they just stood there in silence for a few moments. 

Kageyama can’t help but wonder if Hinata is thinking about everything that has happened since they ran into each other in this very gym that one afternoon three years ago. Is he also thinking about the matches they’ve played, the friends he's made and all the tosses Kageyama has thrown to him? Is he also thinking about how they both have developed - from rivals to partners to _friends_ \- and is he also sad to see this go?

The smile Hinata sent his way when their eyes finally locked again tells him everything he needs to know. 

They smile at each other, a small, bittersweet kind of smile before they turned around and began their walk home, leaving their high school life behind. 

\-- 🏐 --

Half a year later, Kageyama awakes to the sound of his phone ringing. 

He groans and opens his eyes, looking over to the digital clock that’s blaring it’s red numbers to him on the bedside table. 07:22. 

He drags his fingers through his hair as he reaches for his phone. He doesn’t need to look to know who’s on the other side of the line. 

“Hinata, it’s 7 am,” Kageyama deadpans as soon as he answers the call.

“Oh, I forgot,” Hinata says, far from the first time, and if it wasn’t for the slight panic in his voice every time this happens Kageyama wouldn’t believe him at all. “Did I wake you up?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama mumbles, rolling over from laying on his back to laying on his side. The sun has just started to rise this October morning in Tokyo, the rays shining through the closed blinders. “It’s early.”

“Well, as you’re awake now,” Hinata continues, and Kageyama is ready to yell at him, _dumbass, didn’t you freaking listen at all_ , but; “Are you free in like, 3 hours?”

That catches Kageyama’s attention, and the curiosity drowns out the sleepiness that had been hanging on by its last thread. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Do you want to video-call?” Hinata asks. If Kageyama hadn’t known him as well as he does, he might’ve missed the way his voice was filled with nervousness. “I have practice, but after that, if you have the time and want to, of course, that would be good.”

“I’m free,” Kageyama replies, and he moves to sit up in his bed. He can feel his heart starting to pick up speed; because even if the picture was pixelated, seeing Hinata’s face and smile always made his stomach flutter. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no!” Hinata exclaims, a burst of nervous laughter resonating through the phone. “It’s just… There’s something I’ve been wanting to say but I want to do it face-to-face… Or, well… as close to it as we can, right now.”

Kageyama can feel his nerves getting wilder inside of him, and the thought of having to wait to find out what _Hinata wants to say to his face_ makes him want to belch. “Hinata, can’t you just tell me now-”

“I need to go to practice now, bye!” 

Before Kageyama can reply he’s met with the sound of a _click._ Hinata hung up on him. 

“What the _fuck_ ,” Kageyama mutters under his breath, covering his face with the palm of his hand. It’s almost impossible to believe he was asleep just mere minutes ago, as the adrenaline is pumping wildly in his veins. It reminds him of the minutes before the start of a match, except that he's much more nervous than he has ever been before a game. 

He takes a deep breath, in hopes to make his nerves calm down. It doesn't work, and his mind is still running at top speed. 

He moves out of the bed to pee, figuring there’s no reason to bother trying to go back to sleep. With the way his heart is beating, sleep seems distant and impossible. After taking care of his business, he goes back to his room to get dressed into his workout clothes, figuring a run is a perfect way to clear his mind.

Despite the early hour, Tokyo’s streets are filled with people. He jogs past children walking to school as well as women and men hurrying to their office jobs. 

_Something he’s been wanting to say_. Has he been wanting to say it for a long time? Ever since their goodbye at the airport all those months prior, Hinata has kept his promise - they’ve spoken to each other every day, either through calls, texts or through the screen of their computers. If it’s something he’s been wanting to say, couldn’t he just have said it earlier? 

As Kageyama rounds a corner, he lets his mind wander.

He wonders what it could be. Maybe it has something to do with his future? Or maybe it has something to do with their friendship. Or maybe...

Kageyama shakes his head as he runs; he refuses to get his hopes up. He refuses to make up a scenario where Hinata would feel the same, where the feelings where mutual-- 

He curses under his breath, as he tries to once more think about other things; Oikawa, Tsukishima, _no volleyball._

He lets the same thoughts run around in his mind - _Oikawa, Tsukishima, no volleyball. Oikawa, Tsukishima, no volleyball_ \- until he gets back to his apartment. He knows he's failed when he's still thinking about a made-up confession when he enters the shower.

Two hours and 58 minutes since their call, Kageyama is sitting in front of his laptop. After his shower, he had made himself some breakfast and cleaned the apartment - all of it to avoid thinking too much, all of it to avoid his nerves getting the best of him.

His nerves _are_ getting the best of him now though, as he's just staring at the Skype window, waiting for Hinata to go online. He can feel his heartbeat wildly in his chest as the minute's pass, and when he gets a notification that Hinata has gone online he feels his heart skip a beat. 

Before he can react, another window pops up, informing him that he's getting a call from Hinata. He swallows nervously, runs his hand through his hair, and clicks the green button. 

It takes a while for the video-call to connect, but when it does, and when Hinata's pixelated but still beautiful face pops up in view, Kageyama feels his breath leave his lungs. 

"Hi," Hinata's voice resonates through the speakers, and the air finally starts to fill Kageyama's lungs again.

"Hello," he replies, and his heart melts when Hinata's lips turn into a small smile. He watches as Hinata takes a deep breath before he starts to talk.

"Well, so, I'm not sure _how_ to say this, and I'm really nervous about it, but anyway," Hinata's rambling, something he tends to do when he's nervous. "It's just... I guess I've known it for a while now. Even before I went to America. But it's now, that we're apart from each other, that I actually realized how much I like being next to you, and just how much I enjoy spending time with you. I miss you a lot, all the time, and I spend so much of my free time wondering how you're doing, if you're okay and if you're happy. And I've found myself hoping that you think about me as well."

“What I want to say is,” pixelated Hinata starts, and his brown eyes stare into Kageyama's blue ones through the computer screen. “I like you.”

Kageyama feels himself freeze in his spot, his tongue turning to lead in his mouth. _Did he just?_

“A-and not like a friend! No, wait, I mean, not _only_ as a friend!” Hinata rambles, seemingly even more nervous than before now that the confession is out. Kageyama can see how his cheeks are starting to get rosy. “I like you as more than a friend.”

There’s a tense silence for a moment, as they both wait; Kageyama for the words to fall from his mouth and Hinata for an answer. The longer the silence dreads on, the more Hinata’s smile starts to fade away. Suddenly panicked at the fact that Hinata might get the wrong idea, he forces the words out, the words that he's been wanting to air for so long.

“I like you,” Kageyama exclaims, loud and shakily, forcing himself to look at Hinata for his reaction, despite his embarrassment burning bright on his cheeks. 

Hinata is still for a while, enough to make Kageyama question if he heard him at all, if the call is still connected, before his pink lips pull into a giddy and delighted smile. “Do you mean it? Do you like me too?”

“Of course, I do, dumbass,” Kageyama says, but the usual insult is void of any heat. Kageyama’s insides feel like jelly, warm and soft. It’s difficult to understand that this is _actually happening_. That Hinata, after all this time, _likes him back_.

Hinata seems to be of the same thought. He claps his cheeks with his hands, like he used to do to calm down before a match, and Kageyama smiles at the familiar gesture. “Ahh, I’m so happy.”

“Me too,” Kageyama agrees, and he rests his chin in the palm of his hand as he watches Hinata look back at him. His heart is beating quickly in his chest still, but it's no longer from nervousness. 

“I wish you were here right now,” Hinata whines. “I wish I could kiss you.” 

Kageyama’s heart skips a beat, and a low heat starts to burn at the bottom of his stomach. “God, I want to kiss you too.”

“Next time we see each other in person,” Hinata begins, his voice low. “Can we kiss?”

“Of course,” Kageyama replies and it’s easy to promise. He’s been wanting to kiss Hinata for a long time now, anyway. 

Hinata grins at him and neither of them mentions that they won’t see each other for months. The lightness and happiness in him make Kageyama forget the distance separating them from one another. 

After all, It’s easy to forget when Hinata smiles at him like he hung all the stars.

\-- 🏐 --

The weeks that follow passes by in a blur. He and Hinata talk more often than they’ve done before, sometimes even multiple times a day, when there's time. There’s something freeing about being able to tell Hinata all that he feels about him, and there's something equally as freeing in hearing Hinata say it right back to him, too.

When he's out and about though, Kageyama tries his best to keep his joy and giddiness somewhat hidden. Still, it seems like it isn't subtle enough, as his teammates pick up on it in no time at all. 

“You seem happier nowadays, Kageyama-san,” one of the other players from his year, if Kageyama remembers correctly his name is Mihashi, says when they change clothes after practice. “Did something good happen?”

Kageyama huffs a bit as he drags his jersey over his head, thinking about orange hair and a blinding smile. “Yeah.”

Hinata though, doesn’t seem to be as quiet and subtle about the news. After only a few days, he gets a call from Yachi.

“Congratulations, Kageyama-kun!” Her voice is genuinely happy for him, for _them_. “Hinata told me.” 

And Yachi isn’t the only one who got to take part in the news. He gets congratulation texts from their Karasuno senpais, and the next time he runs into Sugawara (that also lives and studies in Tokyo) he sends him a smirk and hands him a small foil package with a wink. 

Kageyama’s entire face burns as his senpai congratulates him and reminds them of the benefits of protected sex. 

And speaking of sex; one evening, Kageyama gets a text from Hinata, as he’s doing the dishes. 

(18:12) _Kageyama, I can’t sleep_

Kageyama calculates the time difference in his head. It’s should be soon after 1 am in the U.S. He’s about to answer, but before he’s able to the phone vibrates again. 

(18:13) _I’m so hard_

There’s a clatter and the sound of glass breaking as Kageyama drops the glass he was washing into the sink. He swears under his breath, happy he didn’t hurt himself on the rough edges of the now broken glass. Despite being alone in his small apartment, and despite being the only one that read the message, Kageyama can feel his cheeks warm up quickly in embarrassment.

(18:14) why are you telling me this dumbass

A beat. Another answer.

(18:14) _because it’s your fault_

“Hah?” Kageyama exclaims to himself in disbelief, staring down at the text. His fingers hover over the screen before he thinks of what to reply

(18:15) how is this my fault

(18:15) _because I keep thinking about you_

(18:15) _and what it would be like if you were here right now_

Kageyama bites his lips. He turns the faucet off and dries his hands on the kitchen towel before he moves towards his bedroom. His knees are weak, and there’s a familiar heat pooling in his stomach. 

He moves to lie down on the bed, resting his head against the pillows, sighing nervously. He takes a deep breath.

(18:17) what are you thinking about

He can feel himself growing hotter in his sweatpants, and he swears under his breath once more. He presses his palm against the tent, just to take the edge off.

Hinata's reply comes quickly, and Kageyama moans as he reads the texts as they come.

(18:18) you in me

(18:18) me riding you

(18:19) tasting you

(18:19) wish you were here right now 

Kageyama takes a deep breath, his mind spinning - those thoughts are far from new to him either. He has gone through more nights than he can count thrusting into his own fist, Hinata’s form taking shape in front of his closed eyes, his name sweet on his tongue. Back then he’d felt awful as soon as he finished, thinking that Hinata would hate him if he knew.

In the present day though, Kageyama curses out loud. He can’t believe this is _actually happening._

(18:20) fuck hinata

(18:20) i wish i was there too

(18:21) i’d give you what you want

(18:21) anything

His hand moves down his sweatpants, the heat between his legs too difficult to ignore. He groans as his fist closes around his shaft, his head moving further into the pillows as he throws his head back.

 _God,_ he could almost feel it. Hinata on top of him, bouncing on his dick as he drools and drools and moans his name. He feels himself getting harder, and he imagines tracing his hand over Hinata's thighs, thrusting up into him-

Kageyama almost jumps out of his skin as the phone rings, his hand flying out of his pants. 

A moment passes before Kageyama moves to answer the phone, making sure that he's breath sounds stable enough before he presses the green button to pick up the call.

“Anything,” Hinata’s voice resonates before Kageyama can even muster a hello. “You said you’d do anything I want.”

His voice is labored and low, and Kageyama shivers. He can tell that his boyfriend is aroused, and it makes his dick twitch inside of his sweatpants; he’s been wanting to hear him like this for so _long._

“Yeah,” he replies, and he can hear that his own voice sounds sultry and low. “Whatever you want.”

“Talk to me,” Hinata demands, and the sound of skin against skin is suddenly apparent. Kageyama’s mouth dries - Hinata’s _jerking off_ while talking to him on the phone. 

He could’ve come right there and then, but he manages to hold on. He groans, biting on his knuckles to keep from crying out too loudly. 

“What do you want me to say?” he asks, and he can hear how his own voice has become hoarse. He listens to Hinata breathe into the microphone of his cellphone. 

“Do you ever think about me, Kageyama?” Hinata asks, his voice muffled by his pillow. “When you jerk off?”

“Fuck,” Kageyama curses, and he once more moves his hand down his pants to grab his aching member. Hearing his boyfriend like this, hearing _Hinata_ \- his friend, long-time crush and now boyfriend - like this makes the arousal burn liquid hot in his veins. The touch of his own hand is intoxicating, even more so when he's imagining it as Hinata’s. Precum has started to gather at his slit, and he uses it to make his hand move smoother. “Yes, Hinata, yes.”

“Tell me,” Hinata exclaims, the sound of his sheets rustling as he moves in the bed. “Tell me what you thought about.”

Kageyama groans, his hand speeding up on his cock, as he lets his mind go back to the earlier nights. To the nights where there was nothing else than his hand and his imagination to make himself come. “I- _fuck, Hinata_ \- I used to think a-about me sucking you off,” he admits. It’s embarrassing at first, but it melts away at the way Hinata moans at his words. “You not being able to stop and just fucking my mouth, taking what you want.”

“Mmh, Kageyama,” Hinata moans again, his voice vibrating loudly. “It’d feel so good, your mouth on me.”

“A-and I also think about riding you too,” Kageyama’s breathing is getting labored and he can feel the heat in his stomach building up. It feels like he’s gonna explode, and he works himself faster and faster. “Hard and fast on your cock, up and down until you’d cum in me.”

“Kageyama, _fuck_ ,” Hinata swears, and even though it’s the first time Kageyama has ever heard him like this, he can tell that he’s close - his moans are loud, the sound of skin on skin faster than before, and his voice is getting higher. And Kageyama knows how good it feels for Hinata, because he’s close too. “When we see each other I’ll fuck you so good.”

At Hinata’s promise, Kageyama’s gone - he whimpers, his back arching and he lets out a ramble of swearwords and Hinata’s name as he comes, streaks of white cum painting his hand and his shirt. It feels like he’s floating, but he soon comes down from his climax. He feels limp as he falls back against the pillows, trying his best to catch his breath.

Hinata has also gone quiet, his breathing harsh through the cellphone. Kageyama realizes that his boyfriend must’ve reached his edge at the same time as he did, or maybe even as a reaction to hearing Kageyama reach climax. He feels bummed out that he missed it - missed hearing what Hinata sounded like when he orgasmed - but he comforts himself at the promise of a next time. 

A few minutes pass before Kageyama’s breathing is back to normal. He wipes his cum-stained hand on his already stained shirt, before dragging it over his head and throwing it in a heap on the floor. As he sits there in silence, he realizes Hinata has gone weirdly quiet. 

“Are you alive?” Kageyama asks into the phone. He doesn’t get any answer, and he can feel concern build up inside of him before he hears the soft snores. He snorts. 

_Of course_ , he’d fallen asleep now, now that he’d taken care of what was keeping him from falling asleep. 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama lets out softly, and he can feel a soft smile take form on his lips. He’s so far gone, he’s so _in love_ with Hinata, and he's so happy. 

“Sleep well, Shouyou,” Kageyama murmurs, before he hangs up the call.

\-- 🏐 --

Weeks pass by. In between classes, exams, talking to Hinata (and occasionally spending their evenings talking to each other until they both reach climax) and volleyball practice, time passes by quickly. Before Kageyama knows it, there’s snow covering the streets of Tokyo and the year is close to coming to an end. 

“Do you have any plans for your birthday, Kageyama-kun?” Yachi asks one day in the middle of December when they meet up for lunch. It’s nothing more than a simple ramen place, but it’s cheap and good, which makes it a preferred place for the two students. 

“Not really. The same as any other day, I guess,” Kageyama replies as he slurps the noodles into his mouth. He had never celebrated his birthday with a big party; usually, he went out to eat with his parents at a fancy restaurant. At Karasuno, his teammates had made his birthday special, one year entering the gym with a store-bought cake and the other going out to eat. 

Hinata had been a part of his birthdays this past couple of years, and he had celebrated him both with the team and by himself. Last year he had bought meat buns for him before he dragged Kageyama off to practice volleyball. Although Kageyama’s heart had been beating much more than usual that day, and his nerves had been acting up, it was by far one of the best birthdays he’d ever had; and as they waved goodbye that evening, Kageyama hadn't been able to hide the grin that played on his lips.

This year though, Hinata wasn’t here. He was a 14-hour long plane ride away, a plane ride that Kageyama couldn’t afford even if he wanted to go. Whenever he thought about it, it made his stomach drop - he missed Hinata more than ever as of late, often aching to be able to touch him and just be next to him.

“I’m certain you’ll find a way to celebrate your day,” Yaichi voices, looking down into her ramen. Normally it wouldn’t be anything that would’ve caught his mind - usually, he would’ve just brushed it off as a comment meant to cheer him up - but the look on his friend’s face told him that she knew about something she didn’t. When Yaichi noticed him staring at her, she just shrugged and changed the subject, talking about their upcoming exams.

But Kageyama remembered the conversation, and he had spent the entire evening thinking about what it could’ve meant, but then Hinata had called and it was forgotten.

Amid exam season, things started to get busy, for both him and Hinata. And the closer he got to his birthday, the less they seemed to be able to find time to talk with each other; his boyfriend had informed him that he was studying really hard, and that he _really_ wanted to get good grades this time, _and don’t laugh Kageyama, I mean it!_

Maybe that’s why he didn’t really think too much about it when Hinata didn’t answer at all on the 21st, despite Kageyama having sent him a few texts. He trusts Hinata, and he figures he’ll just reply whenever he has the time. Instead of spending the evening talking to Hinata, he scrolls around on his phone for a few more moments, before he falls asleep. 

The next morning, he wakes up by someone knocking at his door. At first, Kageyama groans and crawls further into the bed, hoping that whoever is on the other side of the door will get the idea and fuck off. But it soon gets apparent that the stranger won’t, as the knocks get more rapid the longer time passes.

Cursing, Kageyama moves out of his bed and towards the hallway. He’s still in his pajamas, not bothering to change, and the words that’s been boiling in irritation is out of his mouth before the door is properly open.

“What the _fuck_ are you-” Kageyama feels his mouth dry and his voice gets stuck in his throat as he notices who it was that knocked.

Hinata’s hair is still very orange, and even longer than Kageyama remembers when he waved goodbye to him all those months ago. He has it in a small ponytail, but some strands have gotten free and are framing his face. His lips are pulled into a small but shy smile, his hand resting on a suitcase that's standing still next to him.

“Surprise,” Hinata says through his smile, his cheeks red and his eyes nervous. He seems to get even more nervous when Kageyama doesn’t move doesn't do _anything_ , and he moves to rub his hand against his neck. “I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t tell you before, but-”

It happens almost unconsciously from Kageyama, but he feels his body spring to life as he throws his arms around Hinata’s frame. He feels how Hinata tenses in his embrace before he melts against him, his arms coming up to wrap around Kageyama’s back. 

He loses track of how long they stand there, in the stairwell of the apartment building, just hugging each other close. The feeling of Hinata’s body against his is the only thing he can possibly think about, and he nuzzles closer, pressing his face into the junction between Hinata’s neck and shoulder.

It’s Hinata who pulls away first, looking up at him with bright eyes. “I’m back.”

Kageyama _melts_ against him, and he can feel how his lips pull into a joyous grin. “Welcome back.”

He’s rewarded with a smile, and he watches as Hinata’s face molds into a teasing smile. “So, are you gonna make me stay out here or will you let me in?”

Kageyama feels his cheeks heat up. “Dumbass, of course, I’m gonna let you in.”

He moves to grab Hinata’s suitcase, and then he ushers the smaller man through the door. Kageyama puts the suitcase down onto the floor and closes the door behind them. 

“Uwaaaa,” Hinata exclaims from next to him, as he takes in Kageyama’s home. “You have such a nice apartment, Kageyama!"

“It’s okay, I guess,” Kageyama says as he turns to watch Hinata, and he feels his eyes go softer as they rest on his frame. “It’s good for the price I pay for it.”

“I see,” Hinata replies, and moves to meet Kageyama’s gaze. For a while, what probably is only seconds but feels like minutes, they only look at each other, taking one another in. Kageyama still has a hard time believing that Hinata’s here, in his apartment, after all this time.

Hinata is the first one to break the silence. “I missed you.”

At the words, Kageyama can feel his cheeks heat up. He feels all light and bubbly, as he stares into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I missed you too.”

Hinata grins - the same wide pull of the lips that colored and defined Kageyama’s high school years - and moves towards him. He looks happy, excited and nervous, and Kageyama can feel his own nerves start up inside of him the closer Hinata gets.

“Do you remember the promise we made… the day we got together?” Hinata looks up at him shyly, through his eyelashes, and Kageyama feels his throat dry.

He thinks about that morning often, and he’s sure he still remembers every detail vividly. Despite that, his brain is working overdrive to find the moment his boyfriend is talking about. He wants to blame it on to proximity, because for months he’s been wanting for Hinata to be as close as he is now, _it’s not his fault that he’s a bit overwhelmed_. But soon enough the memory becomes clear in front of his mind, and he feels his breath catch.

“That I would kiss you?” He asks, and Kageyama can hear how breathless his voice sounds. Hinata’s cheeks are turning red, but he doesn’t look away.

“Yeah,” Hinata moves closer, until the space between them is almost gone. Before he can stop himself, Kageyama feels his arms go around the smaller man’s waist, resting there. Hinata doesn’t seem to mind though, only leaning further into him. “Do you think you could do it now?”

Kageyama flushes and nods. “Yes.”

Kageyama has never kissed someone before; his only experience whatsoever comes from movies he’s seen, and when the camera fitted over to the couple he usually turned his eyes away. Nervously, he moves towards Hinata, hoping that he’s aiming correctly, and the last thing he sees before he closes his eyes is Hinata closing his eyes, too.

The first press of lips is only that - a press of the lips, nothing more than a small peck. After thinking about what Hinata’s lips would feel against his for so long, Kageyama can finally say that they’re softer than he had ever thought.

He pulls back for a few seconds after that first peck, just looking at his boyfriend, taking the sight of him in. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes still closed, but his face is one of joy. Kageyama can’t help but move forward to claim his lips once more.

This time, their lips moving against one another. It’s slow, but so, _so_ good that Kageyama can feel himself going weak in the knees. Hinata presses towards him more firmly, his arms coming to rest around Kageyama’s neck as they kiss until there’s no more air in their lungs.

When they pull away this time, Hinata opens his eyes as well. His smile this time is radiant, and he moves to embrace Kageyama, burying his face in his chest.

Kageyama chuckles and moves to hold him close. His lips are still tingling, the feeling of lips against his own still vivid in his mind.

“Was it worth the wait?” Kageyama asks into Hinata’s shoulder. He feels how his boyfriend’s lips pull into a grin against his chest. 

“Definitely,” Hinata replies, pulling away slightly so their eyes can meet. “But I think I deserve a few more kisses than that for waiting so long.”

Kageyama just smiles, and moves down to bring their lips together once more.

\-- 🏐 --

Kageyama doesn’t know just how much time they spend kissing in their apartment, but before long the sun has reached the high of the sky and Hinata is coaxing him out the door.

While the visit had been a big surprise for Kageyama, it seems that Hinata has been planning it for long. He drags Kageyama around to different parts of the town - they go shopping, ( _Hinata making sure to be the one paying for Tobio’s new shoes, it’s his birthday after all_ ), they eat at a fancy restaurant ( _and both Yachi and Sugawara are there too, smiling knowingly at Kageyama’s growing surpris_ e) and they end the day with practicing volleyball at a nearby park.

There aren’t a lot of people in the park during this season and during this time of the day, and they're alone as the dark starts to fall around them. The air is chilly, but as they practice Kageyama can feel his temperature rise. 

Despite them both having improved in the past few months, they still work together as well as before. Kageyama throws a toss and Hinata hits it without a problem. It feels so good, it feels so _right_ that before he knows it, his lips are drawn into a big, wide smile. 

When Hinata notices, his lips pull into a similar smile, and it’s like their joy reflects on the other’s face. The winter around them suddenly doesn’t feel cold at all.

“Did you enjoy your birthday?” Hinata asks him a while later, as they walk in through Kageyama’s apartment door. It feels so natural that Hinata is here, it’s still hard to believe that he only arrived at the doorstep only this very morning, that he's been in America for the past 8 months.

“Yes,” Kageyama says, finding that there aren’t enough words for him to explain his thankfulness. Instead, he pulls Hinata against him, holding him close. “It was really good.”

“I’m glad,” Hinata mumbles, pressing his face down into Kageyama’s parka-covered chest. His arms tighten around him, and Kageyama finds that he wouldn’t mind staying right here for the rest of his life. “I gave it a lot of thought.”

“Thank you,” Kageyama answers, pulling away so he can put his still glove covered hand on Hinata’s cheek. He leans in and presses their lips together - now that he’s allowed, now that he actually can - hoping the action can describe his feelings better than the words that refuse to go past his throat. 

Hinata hums, pressing further against him, chasing after his lips even as Kageyama pulls away. The latter can’t help but laugh quietly at the scene, his heart-melting in his chest. 

_God, I love him so much._

“Kageyama,” Hinata voices suddenly, and when their eyes meet once more there’s a new kind of heat in his eyes. One that Tobio can’t put his fingers on, one he doesn't recognize. “I have one more thing planned for today, if you’d like.”

“Yeah?” Kageyama breathes, speechless that Hinata could think of something _more_ to add to this already amazing birthday. 

“Do you remember the promise I made,” Hinata moves closer, his lips brushing lightly over Kageyama’s neck. “The first night we got off together?”

This memory comes easier, and when it passes through his mind, Kageyama can feel the heat find it’s way to his veins. He lets out a small, embarrassing noise and nods. 

In the evenings, when they both had been too busy to talk to each other, the promise of Hinata fucking him was Kageyama’s company late into the night. He has forgotten how many times he’s come to the thought of it in the front of his mind, with the familiar sound of Hinata’s moans in his ears and to the touch of his own hand.

He has imagined his hand being Hinata’s hand so often, but as the perfectionist, he is he knows that Hinata’s would be smaller and they probably wouldn’t be able to reach all the way around. He imagined that Hinata’s hands were smoother as well. 

And he feels excited that the time has finally come for him to find out how they really feel against his skin. 

“I was thinking… maybe I could show you just what I meant that evening,” Hinata’s lips press firmly against the skin of Kageyama’s neck, as his hands go to drag the zipper of his parka down. In the haze of the sudden arousal and the sudden state of _holy fucking shit_ that he's currently in, Kageyama finds himself thankful as his winter coat falls off his shoulders and as Hinata pulls off his gloves, left hand followed by the right. 

Hinata suddenly pulls away, and Kageyama opens his eyes, that he hadn’t noticed he had closed in the first place. The hot look on his boyfriend’s face has now turned into one of nervousness, as he looks up at Kageyama shyly. “If you want to this, of course.”

Kageyama groans, both out of arousal at the situation but also in frustration; he’s quite sure that the growing tent in his pants is visible, and he's sure that the red in his cheeks should be answer enough. Still, despite his own impatience, he loves Hinata for asking. “Yes, dumbass. Fucking yes.”

The confident and sexy look returns to Hinata's face, and the spiker is quick with getting out of his winter coat and shoes. Kageyama kicks his shoes off too, and for once he doesn’t even mind that they don’t stand neatly in the genkan. 

"Have you done this before?" Hinata asks him in between messy kisses, and his lips are swollen and red when he speaks. 

"No," Kageyama replies, his voice getting stuck in his throat as Hinata's hands sneak around to grab his ass. "You're gonna be my first."

It earns him a small whine from Hinata, who presses kisses all over him. There's a small smile on his lips, he can feel it against his skin. "You're gonna be my first too."

Kageyama's heart swells - _they're gonna be each other's firsts_. 

“Bedroom,” Kageyama manages to get out, although the words come out shaking. He grabs Hinata's suitcase in one hand and his hand in the other, and pulls him further inside the apartment, hopefully hiding his red cheeks when he's back is turned to Hinata (he knows Hinata has noticed when he hears him giggle, but he's so cute that he doesn't really mind). 

When they pass the threshold to the bedroom, Kageyama curses inwardly at the mess. His bed isn't made and there are clothes all over the floor - he can't help but think that Hinata's going to find this _unsexy_ and that he's gonna change his mind--

But the state of the room doesn't seem to be of any concern to Hinata who, once they're inside the room, basically throws himself at Kageyama. 

The kisses are different from the ones earlier that day; while they had started the day with slow, romantic kisses, these are heated and hard, a show of wanting and to be wanted. The kisses are messy - they're both new at this - but it still makes Kageyama weak in the knees; it still makes him drop Hinata's suitcase onto the floor with a _thump_ and it still makes it easy for Hinata to move him to the bed.

Kageyama's back hits the mattress and Hinata climbs on top of him, legs on either side of his legs. His lips move from Kageyama's lips to press against his cheeks, his jaw, and his neck, stopping there to suck a bruise to his skin. Kageyama moans loudly at the sensation, and in reaction, Hinata's hips move against his. They both groan at the sensation, and Kageyama can feel his toes curl in his socks.

Hinata is hard too, and it makes the heat in Kageyama's veins even hotter. Despite there being layers between them, it still feels _fucking amazing_ and Kageyama feels overwhelmed at just the thought of feeling Hinata against him with nothing in between them. He presses his lips to his boyfriend's desperately, hoping it's enough to show how much he needs him.

Hinata kisses back passionately, and when he pulls away he moves his hands to the hem of Kageyama's sweater. "Can I take it off?"

"Yeah," Kageyama breathes, shuddering as Hinata's hands drag over the newly exposed skin when he moves to take off the sweater. When it's off, Hinata's gaze is stuck on his chest. The gaze is hot and it makes him shiver, as he watches as Hinata's eyes rove over his form. Before long, his hands start to move as well, stroking him. As they reach his nipples, Hinata rubs one of them in between his fingers, and Kageyama's back arches.

Continuing playing with his nipple, Hinata starts kissing and lapping at his neck again. All Kageyama can do is hold on, as Hinata's lips move further and further down on his skin. They go from his neck over to his collarbones, and from his collarbones, they kiss a trail down to one of his nipples. Once there, he brings his tongue out and licks the nipple and Kageyama mewls.

He can feel Hinata smirk against his chest, as he continues to play with his nipples for a while, rubbing and sucking on them until Kageyama's back arches off the bed once more and he's fully hard in his pants.

"Shouyou," Kageyama whines, his hand reaching out to the orange hair, treading his fingers in it and pulling lightly. Hinata whimpers, low and long, his mouth open and his eyes closed. "Please take off your shirt too."

Hinata nods, as if in a haze, and Kageyama lets his fingers slip from the orange hair so his boyfriend can sit up properly. Kageyama watches as Hinata's hands grab onto the hem of his shirt, before he pulls it off and over his head.

The sight isn't new to him; they've spent several years on the same volleyball team and has changed in the same room more times than he could count. Still, back then he could only sneak glances at it, trying to memorize the picture of Hinata's chest without it being obvious, hoping to keep his feelings a secret.

Now though, he doesn't need to be sneaky, it doesn't need to be a secret. Now, it's alright to watch intently as more skin gets freed from under the sweater, and it's even alright to drag his hands over it, once it's off.

At his touch, Hinata shudders and leans into the touch. Feeling Hinata's warm skin like this is intoxicating, and Kageyama still can't believe that this beautiful, incredible person wants him back.

He moves forward to press kisses to Hinata's sternum, moving lower and lower just like the other boy had done to him just minutes ago. Instead of stopping at the nipples though, he continues down, down, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He presses kisses around Hinata's belly button, earning him a small giggle, which in turn makes Kageyama's lips form into a small smile as well.

The giggles turn into a groan once Kageyama's lips move just above the hem of his pants. With one finger inside the hem, Kageyama looks up at Hinata, looking for permission to take them off. Hinata nods and Kageyama swallows before his hands move to drag the pants down.

Once they're off, Hinata's underwear is on full display. And through the blue boxers, the outline of Hinata's cock is very visible. He's obviously very hard, and Kageyama can feel himself salivating at the sight.

He runs his fingers over the outline, and Hinata's hips jerk and the mewl he let's out goes directly to Kageyama's own member. He moves his fingers over it a few more times, trying to coax as many sounds out of him as possible. When he feels satisfied, and when there's a wet patch on Hinata's boxers, he moves forward to lap his tongue against it.

"Fuck, Tobio, ahhh," Hinata moans, his hips moving towards Kageyama's mouth, chasing the friction. Kageyama licks and laps at it through the underwear, and Hinata becomes a drooling mess quickly. It doesn't take long until Hinata's lying on his back on Kageyama's mattress, his head buried into his sheets as he twists and moans his name.

After a while, when he feels proud of his work and the state he's gotten Hinata in, he moves to take the underwear off completely. It's easy to drag them off of his body, and Kageyama throws the discarded clothing onto the floor. Hinata shudders as his shaft finally springs free in the cool air, standing proudly against his stomach. 

Kageyama moves his hand up to give Hinata a few pumps for a good measure, feeling how warm and smooth Hinata is in his hands, before he moves to close his lips over the head.

Hinata sobs as Kageyama starts to bob his head, up and down in a steady rhythm. The setter doesn't really know what he's doing, and he's sure that this isn't a very good blowjob at all, but the way Hinata is fisting his hands into the white sheets and the way that he can't close his mouth makes him think that he's doing at least something right.

He moves back to suck at the head, his tongue swirling over the slit. Hinata hisses into the sheets, his hips rising just a bit of the mattress. Kageyama tries his best not to choke, as he continues to suck and howl is cheeks.

"Aaaah, Kage-, _Tobio,_ " Hinata breathes hard, his head killing against the pillows as Kageyama moves to take more of him once more. "Let me fuck your throat, please, please, _god_."

Kageyama moans loudly at the comment, and Hinata jerks as the vibrations must feel amazing against his cock. Kageyama pulls off, looking up to meet Hinata's dazed eyes. "Fuck yes, do it, please."

Hinata gestures for Kageyama to put his mouth over him again, and he does so quickly. Their eyes meet, and Kageyama knows that his boyfriend is silently asking him once more if it's really okay. Kageyama tries his best to nod with a dick in his mouth, and despite how the way it must've looked, it works.

The spiker starts to thrust upwards into Kageyama's waiting mouth; at first, slow and shallow, but the rhythm builds up, and before long it's quick and somewhat deep. 

Kageyama does his best to hold on, trying not to choke. Hinata doesn't go too far down, so he's mostly fine. Still, he focuses on breathing through his nose and watching as Hinata gets closer and closer to orgasm.

Although this is the first time they are with each other like this, Kageyama can still recognize the cues. The number of times they've gotten each other off through the phone is the reason why Kageyama knows Hinata's coming when his moans are getting high-pitched, his breathing gets harder and he starts to swear.

The rhythm breaks when Hinata comes, his hips moving slower but deeper than before as he releases into Kageyama's mouth. The setter tries his best to swallow Hinata's load, that's coating his mouth, but he can feel how some of it is dribbling down his chin.

Hinata pulls out as soon as he gets down from the high, and he practically melts into the sheets. Kageyama dries off his chin with his discarded shirt before he moves over him, pressing kisses onto his temple and cheek, nuzzling close.

"Shouyou," he mumbles, and he can feel Hinata lean into his touch.

"Tobio," he mumbles back, looking up at him with a clear gaze. Hinata's lips pull into a big grin. "That was so good."

Kageyama feels his cheeks heat up at the compliment, and he bites down a complaint, deciding to just accept it instead of pointing out all of the things that could've been better. "Thanks."

Hinata smiles at him, and it doesn't take long until it's sultry again. The speed of the change almost gives Kageyama whiplash. "It's my turn now, to make you feel good."

Hinata's hand goes down to the front of Kageyama's pants and squeezes his cock through the layers. He's rock hard after blowing him, and he whines into Hinata's bare chest as Hinata squeezes him in a slow rhythm.

"Can I take off your pants and your underwear, Tobio?"

All Kageyama can do is nod, and Hinata stops touching him in favor of dragging his clothes off. Once they're all off, Hinata looks at him and takes the sight of him in, sighing contently. He leans forward to kiss him again, their lips moving against each other slowly.

Hinata is starting to get hard again, and he rolls his hips up to meet Kageyama's. The latter whines at the friction, starting to move his hips down to meet his boyfriend's as well.

Before long, they're both a mess of gasps and hot breaths. The kisses they share are equally as messy - Hinata's lips miss his and instead presses against his jaw and right under his nose - but Kageyama can't bring himself to care. Not when the heat inside of him is pulsing, so close to release.

Hinata suddenly pulls away, and Kageyama is about to whine when he notices his boyfriend reaching over the bed and into his bag, that lays forgotten on the floor. He rummages through it, cursing as he doesn't find what he's looking for, but soon enough he's throwing something onto the bed.

A small foil package and a bottle of lube. Kageyama can feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Is this okay?" Hinata asks, looking up at Kageyama shyly. His cheeks are red too, and from the look on his face, Kageyama can tell that he's nervous.

"Yeah," Kageyama replies through the lump in his throat. He can feel his cock throbbing at the thought of what's to come. "Do it. Please."

Hinata nods and moves to grab the bottle. He squeezes some onto his fingers, moving it around to warm it up before he reaches behind Kageyama.

Kageyama can feel how tense he is, as Hinata's finger trace around the outside of his entrance. Hinata notices as well, pressing kisses onto his face and mumbling sweet nothings into his ear. With great effort, Kageyama manages to relax just enough, and one of his fingers slip inside.

It feels weird, having a finger inside of him like this. He has tried doing this himself, but he's never managed to actually make himself feel good, abandoning it before long. Hinata feels different though, his finger moving around, looking for purchase. It feels _good_ , after a while, and Kageyama rests his head on Hinata's chest as he gasps. 

Another finger soon enters him, and it starts to feel really good. Hinata even manages to hit the bundle of nerves that make him see stars, and he ends up fucking himself on Hinata's fingers. He can tell that he's drooling, and it's probably disgusting, but he can't help it - whenever Hinata presses against his prostate it feels like heaven.

"More, please, Hinata, _please,_ " Kageyama begs and Hinata groans loudly and pulls his fingers out.

At first, he's struck by the emptiness he feels, but he's soon distracted by Hinata opening up the foil package with his teeth. 

Hinata is about to put it on when Kageyama moves to take the condom from him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Let me."

He moves to put it on, rolling it over Hinata's cock as smoothly as he can. Hinata is fully hard now again, and his eyes are hazy with arousal. 

"Tobio, I need you, please," Hinata moans, and Kageyama reaches up on his knees. He feels wobbly, he still can't believe that this is actually happening, but Hinata steadies him. They help each other lining up, and before long Kageyama's sinking down on him.

They moan in unison, long and loud as Hinata fills Kageyama. It feels so good, and Kageyama feels so full, when he finally sits down onto his leg, the entirety of Hinata inside of him.

They are still for a while, so both of them can get used to the feeling. Before long though, Hinata's hand comes up to rest on Kageyama's knee, and his hoarse voice speaks. "Move."

Kageyama does, rolling his hips and groaning at the sensation of Hinata's dick dragging inside of him. Hinata's hands are holding onto his knees with a bruising grip, and he starts to thrust upwards as well. Before long, Kageyama's bouncing on Hinata's cock, the pressure inside of him delicious.

"Tobio, _oh,_ " Hinata whines, and Kageyama reaches down to intertwine their fingers. Their breaths are coming quicker, and Hinata is soon showing off his neck as he throws his head back. "I'm gonna, _fuck,_ I'm-"

Hinata's hips trash against his, but they soon still as he comes, with a long and drawn-out yell of Tobio's name.

The feeling of Hinata coming makes Tobio fall over the edge too. He rolls his hips as he splatters over his stomach and chest, feeling like he's on cloud nine.

As he finishes coming, he moves off of Hinata and falls forward on to the mattress next to him. He's absolutely exhausted and he probably smells like shit, but he can't bring himself to care; he feels sated and so, _so_ tired. He hears Shouyou tying the condom off and throwing it in the trash bin. Hinata's arm is soon thrown over his back, as Hinata rests against him once more. He sighs contently.

"Where did you learn all of that?" Kageyama asks into the sheets, and he feels Hinata chuckle next to him.

"I did my research," Hinata teases, nuzzling his nose against Kageyama's back. "I was good, wasn't I?"

Kageyama can feel his lips pull into a small smile, but it's hidden in the sheets. "Do you really need me to answer that?"

"No," Hinata laughs, his hand threading through Kageyama's sweaty hair. "I could tell you enjoyed it."

Kageyama hums, and they fall silent for a while. He turns around to face Hinata, so he can stroke his cheeks and kiss his lips, over and over again until he's out of breath.

"How long are you staying?" Kageyama asks in between the small pecks he places on Hinata's lips. 

"Until after new years. My classes start back up then," Hinata smiles, moving to rest his head against Kageyama's chest. "So we have at least two weeks together."

Two weeks. It's too short, but he knows it's the best he will get for a while. Kageyama smiles, pressing a kiss to Hinata's hair.

"Good," Kageyama voices. He smells Hinata's hair, and a thought gathers into his mind. "I'll come visit you, next time. You can show me around."

"I'd love that," Hinata cuddles closer, and he both feels and hears Hinata chuckle. "I think we should shower by the way."

Kageyama groans. "Can't be bothered."

"Don't blame me tomorrow when you feel all sticky," Hinata chuckles, and Kageyama pulls his arms tighter around him.

"I won't, dumbass," he replies, and Hinata pinches his sides in retaliation. "Let's just… stay here."

Kageyama doesn't mention that he doesn't want to let go of Hinata, in case all of this has been a dream. That he's scared that he'll wake up to find that Hinata isn't here, next to him. Some of it must show on his face though, as Hinata looks up at him softly and knowingly.

"Yeah," Hinata replies, and they both cuddle closer.

Outside the window, the moon rises in the dark sky. December 22nd pass, Kageyama turns one year older, and for now, there is no distance between them.

Everything is good.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about haikyuu: to the top on twitter @ jeonghooons


End file.
